ALIANZA
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Tres empresas, tres jovenes, y ya no digo más Pareja: AgoHiru, más... Disfrutad de esta corta historia pero que promete muchas sorpresas


ALIANZA

I

-Nos vemos mañana, Agon-dijeron sus compañeros de equipo despidiéndose de él a su marcha ligera, atravesando el campus de Saikyoudai para salir.

El moreno rastas de la famosa familia Kongo, era sin duda alguna a su joven edad un buen estudiante, sus padres se encargaron de eso, aunque solo rindiera correctamente a la hora de los exámenes ya que en lo que era comportamiento en clase pasaba olímpicamente de todo y todos, en su mundo de fantasías eróticas con tías buenas y fiestas comparables al mismísimo Tomorrowland. Siempre por supuesto, compaginando estos eventos con su cargo en el equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad, en el cual podía sacar toda su furia y fuerza, descontrolarse tanto como quisiera e herir a quien quisiera, sus abogados se encargarían siempre de sacarlo de absolutamente cualquier lío en el que se metiera. Se echó hacia atrás una de sus ahora cortas rastas y se colocó las gafas de sol, había ido al vestidor antes de despedirse, ahora vistiendo un elegante traje negro, con la chaqueta abierta y la camisa blanca bien arreglada, no tenía la costumbre de su padre de colocarse corbatas inútiles que tampoco le agradaban, picaban, le ahogaban...en fin, la verdad le hacía sentir como un perro con correa. Se detuvo frente al lujoso porche negro del cual su choffer privado salió inclinándose en una cortés reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Agon-sama, espero que haya disfrutado su día-volvió a erguirse el viejo pero experimentado choffer, abriéndole la puerta del coche, cedió el paso a su joven amo.

-Bien...como siempre-soltó despreocupado entrando y cerrando la puerta-Sabes que puedo abrir la puerta del coche, ¿no? Y que sé conducir un coche

El choffer río suavemente cerrando la puerta y entrando en el asiento del plito, encendiendo el motor y arrancó el coche, avanzando suavemente y se introdujo en la carretera.

-Recuerde usted que la última vez que le dejé el coche acabó en comisaria y con siete multas, cinco de multas de tráfico, una por ir borracho y las otras dos por agresión a dos policías.

Agon resopló, pero no pudo evitar una suave y divertida risa, recordando aquella noche loca, de fiestas con unos amigos. Fueron a una de las discotecas mas caras de la ciudad y se liaron a beber y beber, con dos o tres chicas con ellos, al final acabó llevándoselas él en el coche, dirigiéndose a un hotel para montarse un cuarteto de infarto, pero acabaron saltándose un par de semáforos, haciendo el tonto por las calles, mucho ruido, espectáculo de sexo en directo y finalmente, sí, lo de los policías que vinieron nada más fueron avisados de semejante conducta. Después de una noche en comisaria compartiendo celda con dos capullos de mierda y las chicas en otro, vinieron a buscarlas y a la mañana siguiente a él, sus padres por supuesto le soltaron la mayor bronca que posiblemente se haya soltado en el mundo. Prohibiéndole el coche, salir de fiesta, salir con chicas, pero menos mal no le prohibieron seguir jugando al fútbol americano, con el que pudo descargar toda su tensión acumulada después de ni dormir y no dejar de pelearse con los otros presos. El coffer fue contándole como fue su día, y por raro que pareciese, Agon escuchó atento todo lo que dijo, después de todo conocía a este hombre desde su más temprana infancia cuando lo llevaba al colegió y a las academias, a veces saltándose estas lo llevaba al parque para que jugara y tomara helado o chuches, podría decirse que era como un padre, uno que no se preocupaba por los estereotipos ni la imagen, y mucho menos porque se pasara todo el día encerrado estudiando en casa como su gemelo el perfecto, Unsui. Desde un principio se acordó que a pesar de ser Unsui el mayor de los dos, cuando eran niños al ver su talento otorgado por los "dioses" como muchos decían, creyeron conveniente que fuera Agon el futuro de la empresa Kongo, que poseía uno de los materiales más ecológicos y potentes hasta ahora encontrados. Pero por supuesto, había competencia continua entre muchas empresas y la suya, todas o buscando mejorar el producuto, igualarlo o fusionarlo con el suyo. Solo pensar en eso ya le provocaba dolor de cabeza, y uno horrible para variar. Miró por la ventana el movimiento constante de la vida de las personas a las que consideraba libres de semejante tortura diaria. Pararon en cuatro semáforos en rojo y Agon rezaba para que todos los de la ciudad se pusieran de acuerdo para que esta travesía hacia su casa durara menos.

Pero todo acabó por llegar, allí estaba la gran mansión Kongo que era un chalet apartado un poco de la urbanización encima de la montaña, se veía todo desde las ventanas de la casa, con jardines amplios, una gran piscina, flores aquí y a allá...La madera era clara y siempre olía a nuevo, no sabía si era por los productos de limpieza o es que siempre las iban cambiando los sirvientes, dudaba que la segunda pero con lo tiquismiquis que eran sus padres no vacilaba en esa posibilidad. El tejado tenía tejas gris apagado, inclinado hacia abajo para que el agua bajara por las cañerías a un sistema de depuración instantáneo para volver a usar e agua de la lluvia para otras necesidades como agua de la casa. El coffer aparcó en el garaje y antes de que se bajara para abrir la puerta, contradiciendo sus sentidos que le decían quédate en el coche que estarás mejor, salió sin darle oportunidad de poder abrirle. Le dedicó una sonrisa para que entendiera que no podía quedarse quieto dejando que le hicieran todo, y el choffer se la devolvió junto con un "nunca cambia. Se arregló bien la chaqueta colocándosela correctamente en su lugar ya que al estar sentando se le había arrugado un poco, y a paso ligero se dirigió a las escalerillas de la entrada de rocas. Antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta, su madre ya la tenía abierta de par en par.

Con una sonrisa algo forzada, abrazó a su madre que le llenó de besos la cara, acariciándole el pelo, aún no acostumbrada a que su hijo fuese con esas rastas, por dios que mal gusto, mira que lo intentó convencer que darían mala imagen, pero como siempre, Agon conseguía convencerla de lo contrario y que estaba de moda, aunque eso entre los negocios de su padre lo dudaba. Le hizo pasar al recibidor y quitarse los zapatos, paseando los calcetines grises por el suelo de madera limpio que crujió ante su peso. En el salón estaba sentado su padre que le dio un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, preguntándole en seguida por los estudios, y siendo regañado por su madre que le dijo que ya habría tiempo para eso. Unsui, siempre a la derecha de su padre se levantó también para darle un abrazo a su hermano, al que ya no veía tan frecuentemente por ir a universidades distintas.

Y finalmente, tomaron asiento.

-¿Y bien, has de contarnos algo nuevo, hijo?-volvió al tema en cuestión su padre, al que le sirvieron una copa de vino.

Agon se estiró cómodamente en el sillón de terciopelo, a pesar de la mueca de disgusto de su madre por ese comportamiento tan poco sofisticado.

-Cariño, siéntate bien, por favor...-eso se ganó un chasquido de lengua por parte de su hijo, que se sentó "correctamente".

-Como decía...-prosiguió su padre...

-Sí, sí. No tengo nada nuevo que contar, los estudios van bien, no me quedará más que una o dos pero ya estudiare este verano para sacármelas de encima, son las que tienen a profesores chungos...

-Ah, los jovenes siempre dando la culpa a los profesores, ¿no podéis asumir que es vuestra por no esforzaros lo suficiente?

-Querido...-intervino su mujer, sabiendo que siempre iban por ese camino.

-No, que lo oiga que bien le hace falta-prosiguió mirando a su hijo que le dedicaba una mueca-No me vengas con esas caras, Agon. Siempre se te ha dicho que eras un genio en todo, no lo niego, hijo, tienes un don que muchos desearían, físico y mental, has conseguido todo lo que te has propuesto, pero esas metas, la mayoría de dellas, no son las correctas, has actuado varias veces como un niño mimado, dejándonos a nosotros, los Kongo, como una vulgar familia de niños ricos que consienten a sus hijos todas sus chiquilladas. Vas a la universidad Agon, no es la preparatoria, no es obligado que estés allí a calentar la silla, sino que vayas a aprender lo necesario para trabajar, no necesito inútiles en mi empresa y...

-¡Ja! Tiene gracia eso, después de todo tienes a tus trabajadores cebados con el ego de ejercer en una empresa tope famosa por el mundo, ¿pero sabes qué? La mitad te ponen a parir por las espaldas porque no tienen que mover un dedo y les pagas igual, se pasan horas sentados en sillas haciendo ver que trabajan, y tú, como estás en la cima ni te enteras-soltó el menor de los gemelos enfrentándose a su padre, que no le viniera con esas, porque se había esforzado todo el año, le quedaban dos, sí, pero solo tenía que estudiar todo el verano para sacárselas.

El mayor de los hermanos intervino en la pelea que pronto pasaría a mayores, pidiendo calma, que respiraran, y que la tensión acumulada en el aire fuera desvaneciéndose. Su madre lo agradeció abanicándose enérgicamente para sofocar el calor procedente de ambos hombres, padre e hijo enviándose unas miradas retadoras, pero cada uno volvió a su sitio, mirando a cada lado, y pidiendo una bebida. Los sirvientes no tardaron nada en satisfacer la petición de los señores, también atentos a la disputa familiar pero temiendo que se volvieran más agresivos aún.

-¿Y solo me habéis hecho venir hasta aquí para criticarme?

-Por supuesto que no, nosotros...-su madre fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Los sirvientes atendieron la puerta, por la cual se escucharon dos voces masculinas, y por el umbral a la sala donde los Kongo estaban reunidos, se asomaron dos pelinegros similares, el más joven, sin duda el hijo del mayor, le echó una rápida mirada a Agon, y este le reconoció en seguida. Shien Mushanokiji, más conocido como el ex QT de los Seiibu Gunmans, Kid. Y por supuesto su padre el señor Mushanokiji, un clon del hijo pero con más barba y una mirada más de hijo de puta, Shien o Kid, como queráis, era más tranquilo y desde luego no se le veía la malicia del padre en los ojos ni en nada parecido. Después de todo, también era considerado un niño pijo y por eso odiaba estar con su padre, incluso vestir como él, prefería su propio look aunque en situaciones como esta debía vestir como al señor le gustara sin importarle su opinión. Los Kongo recibieron entre abrazos y besos en la mejilla a los Mushanokiji, ofreciéndoles asiento y bebida. La empresa Kongo conocía a las rivales desde siempre, esta, la Musha INS era una de las mayores competencias, pero también la más cercana a la familia, por lo visto tuvieron tratos desde siempre. Más que enemigos podría considerarseles parientes, la señora Kongo no paraba de comentar lo grande y fuerte que se había hecho Shien, prácticamente nació cerca de la edad de los gemelos, quizás un poco más mayor, Agon nunca lo supo ni le interesó saberlo. Shien saludó a Unsui primero, al menos al que sabía que le correspondería el saludo, sen dieron un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda, preguntándose que tal les iba antes de que el invitado fuese a saludar al menor. Agon solo le dedicó una mirada de "ni te me acerques", dejándole claro que no quería esas mariconerias. Shien solo le sonrió, levantando las manos un poco a lo me rindo, luego sí, cuando llegó el turno de saludar al papa del ex QT vaquero tuvo que darle la mano por la mirada severa de su padre, y la suplicante de su madre. Una vez las presentaciones acabaron, llegó uno de los momentos más irritables para Agon, el recordar los viejos tiempos. Se explicaban los acontecimientos más recientes solo para de un salto regresar al pasado, y contar alguna supuestamente divertida anécdota que bien podría o no, tener relación con lo anteriormente mencionado. Esta parte el menor de los Kongo se puso a reflexionar sobre sus planes de esa noche, quizás una discoteca nueva que habían abierto al sur de la ciudad, o también por un club nocturno de playa con temática Hawaiana, eso sonaba mejor ahora para el verano, y ligaría una nueva varicación de chicas ya que las de las discotecas ya las tenía bien fichadas a todas, su carácter, sus costumbres, como ligarlas. Realmente, necesitaba un buen reto para divertise, de lo contrario caería en lo que más odiaba. La rutina.

Y entre su limbo de pensamientos, aparentemente no escuchaba nada de lo que decían los "adultos" porque las bromas de hace solo unos minutos ponía en duda cualquier rastro de madurez en ellos. En fin, en esas que empezó a escuchar al señor Mushanokiji hablar ni más de menos de él, desvió la mirada hacia ellos, aunque no le miraban precisamente a él, sí que su persona era el tema de conversación. El padre de Shien no paraba de tirarle rosas, alagando su trabajo como Runningback en los Shinryuuji Naga cuando jugó en su equipo, y también de los eventos a los que estuvo obligado a ir por su padre, pero tampoco eran como para echar rosas, así que empezaba a desconfiar de tanta amabilidad continua. Y a partir de lo siguiente dicho, ya empezó a ligar cables.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Kouji, los chicos se hacen mayores, adquieren nuevas responsabilidades, yo por suerte he inculcado en Shien toda mi sabiduría y experiencia, haciéndole un buen sustituto de mi puesto en caso de que me pasara algo-empezó el señor Mushanokiji.

Kouji Kongo asintió, dándole la razón.

-Y bien que haces, yo aún estoy en procedimiento con el mío.

-Por eso, también he pensado...-se acercó más, serio- Nuestras empresas se conocen de mucho, Kouji, somos altamente compatibles igual que el material de nuestros productos, por separado ganamos millones cada año o incluso més, pero lo que le falta al tuyo es durabilidad, y al mío potencia, podemos juntarlos, fusionar ambos en uno solo, creando un híbrido capaz de reproducirse y no solo por dinero, Kouji, cambiariamos el mundo...

El padre del gemelo menor se sorprendió ante ese repentino cambio de tema de hijos a producto, y semajante propuesta de fusión de empresas, así de sopetón. Y ya empezó a fruncir el ceño, un poco ofendido de que su visita se redujera a eso, cuando podría haber solicitado una reunión con él, este era un día de familia.

-Tetsua, mira, para acortartelo, me caes genial y como has dicho, nuestras empresas llevan mucho tiempo en contacto y tal, pero hoy no es el día adecuado para debatir, en realidad ninguno porque no tengo intención de fusionarla con Musha INS.

-Pero Kouji, sé que el tractado de las empresas como las nuestras solo puede formularse en fusión y cooperación definida, haciendo que dos miembros de las susodichas familias se junten, como compromiso...-miró a Agon- Y tu hijo y el mío ya tienen 20 años, son mayores de edad y...

-¡Eh, para el puto carro basura!-se levantó Agon apretándo los nudillos- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-¡Agon!-le regañó su madre.

-¿Pero que no ves que este imbecil...?

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos!-ahora se levantó el padre.

El otro padre miró al señor Kongo con una mueca de frustracón, mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No fue así como conociste a tu mujer? ¡Sería igual! ¡Además de que traeria menos problemas, y sería más econo...!

El sonido de una moto a lo lejos, hizo a los de la sala mirar por la puerta de cirstal transparente, corrediza que daba al patio y se veía la entrada, como por esta venía cagando leches, casi destrozando la puerta automatica que se abria a paso lento, y a punto estaba de chocar con el porche negro estacionado en el cual vino Agon, que dio un derrape perfecto sin llegar a rozarlo, estacionando la moto de cara a la puerta de cristal transparente por la cual ya estaban todos mirando. El motorista bajó de la moto, caminando tranquilamente tras lanzarle las llaves a uno de los sirvientes que la cogió casi tropezándose en el suelo de lo rápido que fue, iba vestido de cuero negro, y linéas rojas, en el casco había un murcielago demonio pintado. Atravesó todo el césped, dirigiéndose al camino de piedras que conectaban la entrada y la casa, y por el cual antes no cruzó. Al llegar a la puerta no le dio tiempo a los sirvientes aún impactados por la llegada repentina a abrirla, que ya lo hizo él. Una vez dentro y habiéndose limpiado las botas en la alfombrilla antes de pisar la madera del suelo, se quitó el casco, echando hacia atrás su pelo rubio alzado, engominado más bien, con un poco de flequillo por el lado derecho, y ante ellos se mostró la imagen de un joven de orejas largas perforadas con dos aretes plateados a cada lado, afilados ojos verdes y sonrisa de tiburón asesino, que les dedicó especialmente.

El señor Mushanokiji ya flipaba, pero su hijo sonrió de lado, ya que, al igual que los gemelos Kongo y resto de familiares de los mismos, conocían a ese joven que al igual que las llaves, le dio el casco a un sirviente lanzándolo al vuelo esperando a que lo cogiera, y sino, que se jodiera.

La señora Kongo fue la primera en recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, el rubio solo le dio tres palmadas suaves en la espalda, como parecía costumbre entre ellos.

-Esto..,perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿quién es...él?-por no decir "eso".

Y fue entonces cuando Tetsua vio, cuando el chico se quitó los guantes de motorista para darle la mano al padre de Agon, un anillo plateado en su dedo anular. Instantáneamente sus ojos fueron a las manos del gemelo menor, Agon llevaba en el mismo dedo de la otra mano una alianza igual, y solo alcanzó a balbucear como un pez, agrandando los ojos y girándose al señor Kongo.

Este suspiró a su reacción, normal pero...bueno...allá iba...

-Tetsua, Shien, este es Hiruma Youichi-kun...el esposo de mi hijo Agon, es decir, mi hijo político o yerno...

Tetsua miró al rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa más afilada y siniestra.

-Kekekeke, un placer conocerle, señor Mushanokiji kekeke~

TBC...

Espero que os haya gustado mi regreso con el AgoHiru, proximo capitulo en las procximas una o dos semanas porque estoy de examenes pero esto tiene continuación asegurada!

Dejad review please~~

Un fuerte abrazo, siempre vuestra en cuerpo y alma, AlvissAKC~~


End file.
